theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
TARS A-Z
TARS A-Z is an A-Z list describing all the flaws with The Air Ride Series. It was made on January 3, 2017, the 3 year anneversity of Dyna Blade's facebook account. The List A is for Air Ride Group Members: Still don’t know why I didn’t bother making a characters category, ever. B is for Brown Kirby: The only kirby in the main 8 considered good enough to return for ARA without having his personality altered a little. That’s proof the kirbys in TARS were terrible. C is for Comics: Either hit or miss. Most of 2015 had a higher ratio of miss while most of 2016 had a higher ratio of hit. Late 2015 to early 2016 had the most even balance in my opinion. D is for Dumb FNAF characters. The FNAF Characters in TARS were the worst out of all the characters… except maybe Golden Freddy. E is for Extra Comics. EX3 was the only extra comic that actually needed to exist in that category. F is for Fantendo: Some of those TARS complaints were good, but a character is not a ripoff for being the same color as another. G is for goat. The year of the goat was in 2015. 2015 was amazing… H is for History: Gotta love comic 83. I is for Incomplete Fan Games: If you read the wiki, there are a ton of games about TARS, some are games you can play, like Air Ride Checkers, or some were not real games, like SMSB or Air Ride Racing. Point is, they were all incomplete. J is for Jumble: While 2014 did a decent job of having mostly air ride characters, with a few others, by 2015 the roster was way too messy with tons of characters not from air ride. 2016 didn’t even attempt to fix this until very late into TARS’s lifespan, unlike most problems, in which it was already too late. K is for Kirby and Pink Kirby: In comics, it was impossible to tell apart these two from appearance alone. Sure, Kirby usually showed up in only school comics, but then there’s comic 129. L is for Long Comics/Stories: The finished ones could be funny at times, and when I mean finished only a few were finished. After seeing my cousin’s computer and seeing he wrote Time Benders on Word, I am now doing the same thing, instead of writing them on the wiki. Also the comic adaptions, AKA Long Comics, never got past 1 part, and only one long comic was ever started on deviantart. M is for Miss Robot Models: These should have stopped at 2.0. Fun fact, after TARS was over, me and my friend made up “Miss Robot 25.0.”, who was a snowman. N is for Non Computer Artwork: Back in like 2014, original art was mostly drawn on paper. I used MS paint for some artwork in an even older series, so I dunno why I never used it here. O is for Overdose on Splatfest comics. 13 out of the 16 splatfests (plus a European one) had a splatfest comic, where the characters were doing things related to both sides, with the side I was not on failing, with one exception. These were really boring, especially the winning side. P is for Pink and Purple Kirby: These two were rarely used, to the point one of them was swapped out. Q is for quitting: The smartest thing I’ve ever done is stop TARS. It went on for too long. R is for Rocky: This character can just die. S is for School Comics: The only good thing about TARS, even though it was s good excuse for another series that was never taken, speaking of which… T is for The Other Series’ (GT, FSJ, etc) After May 2015, they went downhill and never recovered. U is for Unnecessary Characters: There were WAY too many of these. 2016 tried to cut down, but still had some unused characters, with Mettaton being the only 2016 character to become a character that had consistent appearances. V is for Vanished Newspaper: Back in Summer 2015, there was this newspaper called “The Poypost”. It was supposed to have TARS updates, and doesn’t seem like that bad of an idea, but it never went beyond 3 articles. W is for White Kirby: Who’s blander, White Kirby or Mario? X is for Xtremely neglected characters: With the giant amount of characters in TARS, some characters from the facebook days, such as Red Kirby, All Patch, and The Shadow Star, started to drop in appearances as the comics continued and more characters, like Miss Robot and Mettaton, started boosting up on the ranks. Mewtwo and Ridley are probably the biggest victims of this. I’d actually like to applaud Kirby for doing the opposite of this, being neglected, but managing to rise up to main character status around the same time as Miss Robot and before Mettaton. Y is for Yellow Kirby: He was an exact copy paste of Red Kirby, but for Blue Kirby. Even though he appeared more, I considered Red to be better as he proved useful in Comics like Comic 15 and Comic 180. Yellow was just a lame sidekick who was basically Blue Kirby patch edition. Z is for Zee TARS X series: I don’t really like this idea anymore, and how did DJ Octavio manage to become a hectic? Category:Misc Category:Lists